


On 2015-07-01, at 12:30 AM, molly wrote: > imagine them in the future and just being. completely and totally hopeless

by kiyotakatanaka



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, fuckin... i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyotakatanaka/pseuds/kiyotakatanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>look at the FUcking Title</p>
            </blockquote>





	On 2015-07-01, at 12:30 AM, molly wrote: > imagine them in the future and just being. completely and totally hopeless

They’ve been going at it for years, now. Years that have felt like centuries, never tiring from the hatred that they held for each other. Or really, for the bitter hatred that Viktor has held for humanity for so, so very long. 

Jayce is tired. He has been for a long time. It’s been so long since he’s been able to catch a break. To breathe. To calm down and rest. He’s just grown completely and utterly tired of the situation he’s gotten himself into with Viktor. He’s twenty six years old, now, and he’s already had enough of it all. When Viktor approaches him, staff held in his hand, glaring at him, barking at him to fight him, Jayce knows he has to defend. He has to defend Piltover. His home. He has to defend humanity. 

After all, if he stops, who would take his place?

So he continues. He fights. He defends. He protects tomorrow and the days to come. He can’t let Viktor win. He promised himself and the people of Piltover he wouldn’t. He promised them that he would stop him. He would stop this lunatic who wanted to take the beauty of what humanity is and warp it to fit his designs. To evolve it in a way he sees fit. 

But Viktor’s so full of hatred, of anger and anguish and pain, so much pain, it’s hard to fight back. It’s difficult to even uphold his promise, to defend. When he punches, his fist lands as if it was steel, as if it wasn’t already, and he hears a sickening crunch as his nose breaks, blood beginning to flow out, staining the face that the people of Piltover had viewed as their saviour.

He’s tired. So, so very tired.

The next time Viktor approaches him, he’s infuriated. He knows why. He pushed the wrong buttons, whether it was on purpose or not, Jayce can’t even bring himself to try and remember. He’s practically spitting venom at him and Jayce is just standing there, in normal clothes. No armour, no Mercury Hammer, nothing. He sighs, rubbing his face as he waits for Viktor to take a breath, to stop shouting at him.

“Can we just. Not fight. Today. Please.”

The Machine Herald blinks in confusion beneath his mask. He narrows his eyes.

“What trick are you trying to pull.”

“Nothing. Literally nothing. There’s no trick, Viktor. I’m really not in the mood to fight today.”

“You… what?”

Viktor seems horrified. Jayce just looks at his nemesis and closes his eyes, sighing once more.

“Just. Sit down and let’s talk, or something.”

He doesn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence. Viktor’s already shouting once again.

“This is a trick. This is a trick and I know it is, Jayce. I refuse. I thought you to be better than this. This is. All a trap, isn’t it.“

The man glances around, a panicked air about him. Why should he trust anybody, especially his own mortal enemy? That would be stupid. It would be rediculous. After what has happened to him, he’s stopped putting his trust in the human race. They’ve disappointed him time and time again. Why should that end now. It will never end. Humanity is horrible, he hates it, he wants to change it.

"Why would I trick you. I just said I was tired.”

“That’s a lie. You’re lying. This is a trap. This is all a damned trap. I never should have come here, I–”

Jayce stares at the other in confusion. Tired, slightly concerned confusion. No. Definitively concerned confusion. Maybe it was the fact that he was tired. Who knows. He doesn’t. Not at that moment, anyways.

He takes a step towards the panicking Zaunite, who tightens his grip on his staff, whipping it around so that the hex core sitting atop it is in the Piltovian’s face, magical energy crackling violently. 

“Do NOT. Do NOT come any closer.”

Jayce puts his hands up. Slowly, calmly. Viktor stares at him in fear behind his mask. The grip on his staff only tightens more, knuckles growing white, hidden beneath a glove. The less skin he showed, the better. He liked it that way. The less human he appears, the more pride hes able to take in his work. Though, at the moment, his panicked breathing and fear of gods knows what, the fear of being betrayed, and by his mortal enemy of all people. He’s shaking and he feels it. He’ll blame it on the fact that he’s holding his weapon as tight as he can. Involuntary movement on his part. It isn’t something he can control. He isn’t scared. He isn’t scared. He isn’t scared in the slightest. 

Jayce opens his mouth to speak while Viktor’s busy looking around frantically, in the midst of a panic attack, but closes it immediately. Viktor rambles on, gods does he ramble on, about this and that, about how horrible Jayce is to have set him up like this, about why Jayce hasn’t called out whoever it was he was going to, and at some points it’s hard to even understand Viktor through his accent. Especially when he’s crying. Out of fear or frustration or anything else, Jayce really, really doesn’t know. 

Jayce is tired and Viktor is panicking.

He’s panicking and he doesn’t even notice when Jayce takes another step forward, another step towards him to put his hand on the others shoulder, causing him to yelp and drop the one thing he had been clinging to as if his life truly depended on it. For a moment, he’s stunned. He’s stunned and his throat tightens up, the only thing he’s able to choke out being utterly unintelligable, even by Viktor himself. The arm on the Zaunite’s shoulder grabs Jayce’s wrist, and he puts his other hand on Viktor’s other shoulder, looking him in the eyes. It’s pretty damn hard to, but Jayce is able to just barely see Viktor’s eyes behind the glow of his masks eyes. Can he see the tears welling up in Viktor’s eyes? He silently prays that he can’t. Jayce stares at him, this pathetic, panicking man, and he sighs.

“Just. Sit down. Let’s talk. You’ve known me for years, Viktor. You know I’m not going to try and pull anything on you. It doesn’t work. I’m tired, you’re probably exhausted, let’s just sit down and talk.”

Viktor breathes in, and he breathes out.

Quickly at first, sharp and panicked, staring into Jayce’s eyes. But he continues to breathe, progressively getting slower and slower, until he’s calmed himself down. At least enough to actually be able to assess the situation. The Defender of Tomorrow takes his hands off of the Machine Herald, and tells him to follow him. It’s a risk. It’s a horrible risk and Viktor’s not even sure if it’s a risk he even wants to take. He considers what he’s been told for a few moments, as well as, if this had been a trap, why would Jayce wait this long to set it off. If Viktor knew anything about this nuisance, it was that he acted mostly on impulse. 

“… Fine.”

He crouches, picks up his staff, and follows the other. He puts his hood up, obviously. Like hell he wants to be seen with him. 

Jayce leads his mortal enemy through the entryway to Piltover. He leads him to a place not too far away, but just far enough for the air to be pure. Or, as pure as it would ever be. He’s surprised at the lack of complaining and protesting Viktor is known to exhibit. Or, really, what he would expect him to do. When he stops, Viktor walks up next to him, staring at him in confusion.

“Why did you lead us here. It’s an empty field.”

Jayce nods. Hell, he purposefully falls over into the grass, staring up at the sky. Viktor practically jumps back, staring down at the other.

“What are you doing. Why are you lying down in the grass.”

“It’s called relaxing, Viktor. You should try it sometime.”

The older of the two huffs, before staring down at the ground, deciding to sit across from where the other was lying down.

“Y'know, Viktor. We can’t keep this up forever. The fighting. All of that. We’re not robots.”

Jayce thinks over that statement for a moment. Maybe… no. He’s not going to apologize, or retract that statement. He continues.

“I’m exhausted. I’m tired of fighting. It’s all we ever do. I mean, I’ve just grown tired of feeling so. Angry. And hateful. All the time.”

Viktor listens. Viktor listens and he sighs. He lays his staff next to him and reaches a hand behind his head to press the latch to remove his mask. The moment he does, that gorgeous, fresh air, something he’s never had the chance to experience before, especially not in Zaun, hits him. He closes his eyes and he sighs, going to rub the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand.

“I know.”

He mutters, pausing for a moment to look over at the man he’s been trying to kill, to remove from Runeterra for years, now. The man who’s kept him from truly being able to reach his goal, his glorious evolution that he shall deliver onto mankind.

“But what else are we supposed to do, Jayce.”

“We can talk, obviously.”

"Can we, though. Sooner or later this will devolve into another petty argument, which will turn to fighting in even less time.”

“… I mean, it hasn’t yet, has it?”

Viktor blinks. He stares at Jayce, and Jayce continues to stare at the sky. The tragedy of Zaun looks up, hissing in pain as his eyes adjust themselves to the sudden brightness. He has to fix that. They should adjust faster than they do already. He’ll fix that when he gets home. Hopefully. But, he continues to look up at the sky. The clouds. The sun. Yet another thing you never get in Zaun. He takes in a deep breath and he nods. He nods and he lies down.

For the first time in years, he’s able to truly relax. Granted, all while having a calm conversation with a man who has tried to kill him and vice versa, but still. 

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> [2015-07-01 12:04:18 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: rebl OG IT RIGHT NOW  
> [2015-07-01 12:04:23 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: THATS THE SHIRT VIKTOR IS GOING TO SET ON FIRE  
> [2015-07-01 12:21:27 AM] molly: HI  
> [2015-07-01 12:21:35 AM] molly: does that mean that viktorjayce is an otp now  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:42 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: no  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:44 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: ..  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:44 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: yes  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:47 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: anger  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:49 AM] molly: NICE  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:53 AM] molly: tbh  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:54 AM] molly: imagine  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:56 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: HATE OTP TBh  
> [2015-07-01 12:22:59 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: chinhands @ u  
> [2015-07-01 12:30:30 AM] molly: as they get older. as they keep fucking doing this shit, as it drags on and on, neither one of them gaining the upper hand for long before the other does something that brings them right down to his level- the years and the hate and the fucking, it all just drags on and wears them down . it wears and wears and wears and one day one of them realizes that it’s not even fucking hatred anymore, that he’s run dry. that he’s just so so tired and the next time he sees his rival, his nemesis he can’t even bring himself to initiate a fight and neither can the other. 
> 
> They just. look at each other. look at the messes they’ve made, the times they’ve wasted, and all of that anger and loathing and fear they’ve held and harbored and spat back out and they don’t even say anything. just. turn around and go back home. or maybe sit down and just. talk. 
> 
> talk about how pointless it all is. talk about how tired they are, how old they feel, how they’ve died a thousand deaths in the rift and started hoping that each one would be their last but it doesn’t really matter, does it, because they’ve got jobs to do.
> 
> “We’re not machines, Viktor,” jayce would say, and then he’d pause for a moment, wondering if he should take it back, considering... but no, he continues. “We can’t keep this shit up forever.”
> 
> And Viktor just sighs. Takes his mask off so he can actually breathe the air, somewhere outside of piltover so it’s clean, it’s pure, and he breathes it in deep before settling his head in his hands and just telling jayce that he knows. he knows, but what else can they do, really  
> [2015-07-01 12:30:46 AM] molly: imagine them in the future and just being. completely and totally hopeless  
> [2015-07-01 12:30:55 AM] Viktor || Irving McAllister: DRAGS HANDS DWON MY F A CE


End file.
